


Walking the dogs

by Prismidian



Series: Reunion at the Park [1]
Category: Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Vargas run into each other in the park while they were looking for Nicole Bealieu and Madeline Williams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the dogs

A peaceful walk through the park was what Ludwig was expecting, he was going to meet Nicole Bealieu but his dogs started barking at something.

Naturally they had seen something that had caught their attention, what they saw, he assumed was a bird or a squirrel but in reality it was the last thing wanted them to see.

The overly friendly Italian he knew was walking towards him with a bouquet of red roses.

"....What do you want Feliciano?"

"Don't worry Ludwig! These aren't for you, these are for my lady friend I'm meeting here."

"Good, I thought you were trying to make a scene in front of meine hunde again."

Feliciano wasn't really listening to the German, having knelt down to get his face licked by the German Shepard and scratch behind the Golden Retriever's ears. 

"You were the one that made a big deal of it at dinner." Felicano laughed as he continuted to pet the dogs before he stood up and handed the roses to Ludwig as knelt down to pet them again. 

Ludwigs cheeks flushed after being handed the roses and cleared his throat. 

"..Well I'm glad we got that sorted out." 

"Yeah, I like you Ludwig but you're like my best friend! Besides you know I like chatting with the ladies~ you should have known I was just being myself." 

"Ja I know, can we forget that ever happened..-"

Nicole Bealieu and Madeline Williams had came walking towards them while the boys were both distracted and Ludwig lost his train of thought. 

"Ciao bella~!" Feliciano called, whipping the dog drool from his cheek before he threw his arms around Madeline and pecked her cheek. 

"Are those for me?" Nicole asked pointing at the roses Ludwig was holding and he shook his head. 

"No those are for Madeline." Felicano mentioned taking the bouquet from Ludwig and handing them to the Canadian girl. 

"Merci." Madeline giggled, a light blush forming on her cheeks and she hid her face. 

Nicole fixed her glasses and folded her arms over her chest as she rose a brow at Ludwig. 

"He was just holding them for me while I played with the doggies Nicole." Feliciano informed her before he nudged Ludwig. 

Ludwig couldn't think of anything to say, he was too flustered and now sort of embarrassed for not being as much of a romantic as Feliciano. 

"I could get you some if you want." 

"I don't need flowers, but they would be nice next time." Nicole smiled. 

He nodded and Feliciano smiled brightly. 

"Hey Ludwig, do you think you'd let Madeline walk your dogs around the park for a little bit? Then you and Nicole can have a picnic or something." 

There was a moment of silence as Ludwig looked from Madeline to Feliciano and then Nicole before he looked back to Felicano who was wearing a puppy dog like pout. 

"..Fine." He grumbled before Feliciano have a defeated sigh. 

"Wait you said fine, I thought you said nein!" Feliciano laughed before he took the leashes from Ludwig.

Ludwig begrudgingly handed them over and Nicole hugged his arm. 

"They will be fine with him Ludwig, don't worry." 

"I'm not worried about them, I'm worried he'll have to much fun walking them that he'll ask to look after them more." 


End file.
